


The Sweet Persistence of Love

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone ships Touko and Komaru, F/F, They're everyone's OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Get ready for 'Ninten doesn't know jack and made this up as they went along' because I seriously don't know jackshit and I'm tired... I've come to realise that I'm always tired whenever I write or edit...Also I know I say Celeste instead of Celestia but again I was verrry tired writing and I couldn't be bothered to change it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for 'Ninten doesn't know jack and made this up as they went along' because I seriously don't know jackshit and I'm tired... I've come to realise that I'm always tired whenever I write or edit...
> 
> Also I know I say Celeste instead of Celestia but again I was verrry tired writing and I couldn't be bothered to change it...

It was a few weeks since she had first met Komaru Naegi and now Touko was getting ready to spend time with her new best friend and crush.

“Okay. Phone check. Wallet, check. Notebook, check. Pen, check” Touko spoke out loud, checking over the list of items she needed. Though she didn’t need her notebook and pen, having those items on her always made her feel safe. Touko put the backpack over her shoulders, straightened out the creases in her skirt and adjusting the collar of her shirt.

‘Today the day you will tell her, you’ve got this Touko’ she thought to herself, deeply inhaling and exhaling, adjusting the bag on her shoulders once more before walking out of her room.

Walking downstairs, she heard her father and her mothers in the living room. 

“I’m going out” Touko spoke, her voice monotone. Her parents ignored her.

‘Whatever’ Touko mentally sighed, walking out of the front door and closing it behind her.

\------

Touko walked up to the front door of the Naegi house. Taking a deep breath, Touko hesitantly knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened, a lazy Makoto Naegi standing there. 

“Oh Touko, I didn’t know you wanted to hang out today” Makoto said, surprised by the arrival of his friend.

“Actually I’m here to see Komaru, we’re supposed to be going out today” Touko said, a blush forming on her face. 

Makoto’s Mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. “Oh yeah I forgot you two were going out today. Come on in, she should be ready soon” Makoto laughed, opening the door wider, inviting Touko into the house.

“Thank you” Touko smiled.

“Soooo” Makoto dragged the word, grinning at Touko. “When are you going to tell her how you feel about her”

Touko placed her hands on her knees, gripping onto them, an old habit of her’s kicking in. “I’m thinking today but I’m not sure if it is too early or not to tell her. We’ve only been friends for a few weeks and I don’t want to ruin our friendship” Touko said, a undecided tone within her voice.

“I understand if you feel it isn’t the right time yet but you don’t want to leave it too late, do you?”

Touko shook her head. “No I don’t” Her face falling into a frown.

“You know she’s been a lot happier since you two started hanging out” Makoto spoke.

Touko looked at Makoto, a rose red blush appeared on her cheeks. “R-Really? You’re n-not just saying that to m-make me feel better, are you?” Touko snapped, the blush on her face quickly faded.

“No I’m being truthful. Honestly you’re all she talks about most of the time” Makoto chuckled, causing Touko to blush once more.

Touko looked down, feeling guilty for snapping at her friend. “I’m sorry for snapping” Touko apologised, putting her head in her hands.

“Its okay” Makoto smiled. Suddenly the sound of running footsteps rang through the house. From the hallway, Komaru slid into the living room, though her hair and makeup done, Komaru was still in her pyjamas.

“Touko! You’re here early!” Komaru exclaimed.

“Well I'-I'd rather be here early t-then late” Touko stuttered, a light pink tint appeared on her cheeks. 

“Give me a few more minutes and then we’ll get going” Komaru smiled before running back up stairs.

After a few minutes, Komaru comes running back down stairs, this time out of her pyjamas and in her usual leather jacket, jeans and Doc Martens. 

“Ready!” Komaru grinned, throwing her in the air. Touko got up from the sofa and walked over to Komaru.

“Are we taking your motorcycle or are we taking the bus?” Touko asked.

“Um… Bus” Komaru answered. “It will be easier than taking my motorcycle” 

“Okay” Touko nodded.

“Let's go! See ya later big brother” Komaru shouted to Makoto as the two walked out the house.

“Okay see ya” Makoto waved.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where do you want to go to first?” Komaru asked.

“Can we go to the bookstore first? I haven’t been there in a few weeks” Touko said, looking over at Komaru.

Komaru nodded. “Yeah sure”

Walking into the bookstore, Touko and Komaru were greeted by the smell of old books.

“Good afternoon” A woman spoke. Touko and Komaru turned around to the doorway on the other side of the store. A woman roughly in her fifties stood in the doorway. “Oh Touko, what a pleasure to see you, its been awhile hasn’t it?” The woman smiled.

“Afternoon Katie and yeah it has been awhile” Touko smiled back.

“Oh and who is this with you? Is she your girlfriend?” Katie joked.

Touko froze and went red. “N-No, t-this is m-my friend, K-Komaru” Touko stuttered.

“Hello” Komaru waved.

“Nice to meet you Komaru” Katie waved back. “Well I’ve got some books to sort out so if you two need me, just give me a shout” Katie said.

“Thank you Katie” Touko nodded. Katie turned around and walked back into the room.

“So what kind of book are you looking for?” Komaru asked Touko, who was looking at the array of books on the shelf.

“Um… I’m thinking I might go for a horror book. I’ve been reading too much romance lately and I need a change of genre” Touko said, picking up a book from the shelf and reading the summary of the book.

“I didn’t know you liked horror” Komaru looked at Touko with a surprised look on her face.

Touko nodded. “ Yeah, you seem surprised by that”

“W-Well yeah considering… You know” Komaru looked away from Touko nervously.

“Horror books are different from say movies… And real life..” Touko’s face fell, slowly going into her thoughts.

“Well what horror books have you read” Komaru asked, keeping Touko from losing herself in her thoughts.

“I’ve only read a few, mostly Stephen King. I want to read more horror books but looking at them these days, they aren’t as great as older novels” Touko said thoughtfully, putting the book she had in her hands back on her shelf.

Komaru nodded. “Well I’m gonna look around” Komaru said, pointing behind her.

“Okay” Touko said, getting herself lost in the collection of books.

\------

‘Wow there sure are a lot of books here’ Komaru thought to herself, looking at the different books. Looking at the large shelf in front of her, a certain book caught her eye. Turning the white and yellow book over, Komaru read the title of it.

‘The Family From the Day Before Yesterday’ 

“Why does that sound familiar?” Komaru asked herself, scanning the book for the name of the author. Her face lit up in joy when she found the name.

‘Touko Fukawa’

Komaru began flipping through a few pages, intrigued by the book written by her friend. Her attention was drawn from the book and towards the sound of a door opening. Komaru put the book back on the shelf and walked to the end of the shelf, looking round the shelf to see who walked in.

“Good afternoon” Katie, who was now standing behind the counter, said to the person who entered the store.

“Hmph…”

Komaru poked her head round the shelf and saw the person she least expected to see. Standing there, glancing around at the shelves was Byakuya Togami. Komaru ducked back behind the shelf, wanting to avoid Togami who began to walk towards where Komaru was.

Managing to avoid Togami, Komaru got back to Touko.

“H-Hey I’m done looking around, found a-anything yet? I noticed they don’t have manga i-in here so I didn’t find a-anything in particular that I liked” Komaru stuttered. 

“No… I think I’m done looking around myself” Touko turned away from the bookshelf and to Komaru. “If you want we go can go to a anime and manga store”

“Well let's go then” Komaru grabbed Touko’s hand and began to walk to the front of the store.

“Find anything good today?” Katie asked them. 

“Not today sadly” Touko frowned. Komaru’s eyes darted around for any sign of Togami. 

“Well there’s always next time” Katie softly smiled. “See you girls”

“See ya” Touko and Komaru waved, walking out of the store. Once the door closed, Komaru let out a small sigh.

“Um Komaru…” Touko spoke. Komaru looked at Touko who was completely red. “Could you… L-Let go of my hand now” Touko stuttered. Komaru looked down to see she was still holding Touko’s hand.

“Oh um sorry” Komaru nervously chuckled, letting go of Touko’s hand and scratching the back of her head, blushing.

“Its okay” Touko mumbled, turning away from Komaru and began to fidget with her hands.

“S-So to the anime and manga store t-then” Touko stuttered, giving Komaru a wavy smile.

“Yeah” Komaru smiled, pointing in the direction of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

“So I found one of your books whilst I was looking around the bookstore” Komaru spoke.

“Which one?” Touko asked.

“I think it was ‘The Family From the Day Before Yesterday’. It had a white and yellow cover” Komaru said, remembering the book.

“Yeah. It was one I liked writing but its not as popular as ‘So Lingers the Ocean’” Touko said.

“Didn’t that win a bunch of awards and stuff?” 

Touko nodded. “Yeah it did”

“Well here we are” Komaru exclaimed, running in front of Touko and turning to face the girl and waved her hands in the air.

“This is the store? This is huge” Touko said, looking at the building in front of her.

“Well there’s so many genres of anime and manga so there’s gonna be a lot and oh yeah they sell figures and other stuff too” Komaru excitedly said. 

“Well okay then, let's go in then” Touko half hardheartedly said.

“Oh come on Touko don’t be like that” Komaru puffed her cheeks out, making Touko laugh.

“Sorry, let's go” Touko said with a bit more enthusiasm. 

“That's the spirit” Komaru grinned, going to grab Touko’s hand before realising what she was doing. “Sorry” Komaru apologised.

“Its fine, we can h-hold hands if you w-want” Touko stuttered, her cheeks going light pink. 

“Are you sure?” Komaru asked. Touko nodded. Komaru reached for Touko’s hand and lightly held onto it. “Let's go” Komaru softly spoke, lightly dragging Touko towards the store.

“Jeez, there’s so much here… I feel like I will get lost in here” Touko looked around, her anxiety kicking in.

Komaru turned to look at her and softly smiled. “Like I said, its not just anime and manga here. Just stick with me and you’ll be fine” Komaru’s thumb brushed over Touko’s hand which was still in her hold, causing Touko to blush.

“So what manga are you looking for?” Touko asked Komaru.

“I definitely need to check to see if they have the new volume of Bullet Refute” Komaru said, looking around.

“What’s that about?”

“Its about 16 students trapped in a school and they have to graduate but the catch is that, in order to graduate, they have to kill each other without being caught. Its basically Ace Attorney but with a lot of murder and a talking toy bear. There’s a game series of it and a anime which is based on the game and the manga is based on the anime” Komaru exclaimed. Touko tried to take note of everything that Komaru said but lost track due to how fast Komaru was talking.

“Ah here it is!” Komaru dragged Touko over to the large display. “Yes they have the latest volume” Komaru let go of Touko’s hand and picked the manga up with stars in her eyes. 

“See that character there” Komaru pointed at the cover. “She’s my favourite character and she reminds me a lot of you, always reading and writing and stuff” Touko looked at the cover and saw the character Komaru was pointing at. The girl on the cover had dark brown hair in a ponytail. Her large, squared glasses sat perfectly on her face. She wore a long sleeved shirt which she wore under a black school girl’s blazer, finished with a ribbon tied around her neck. Her skirt the same colour as her blazer, ending just below her knees. She wore ordinary flat dolly styled shoes and white crew socks. The girl appeared much more shyer than everyone else, staying in the back, rather than up front.

“I can sort of see why she reminds you of me” Touko spoke thoughtfully.

Touko began to look around nervously as Komaru flipped through the pages of the manga, Looking around two individuals caught Touko’s eye. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she froze realising who the two people were. Standing on the other side of the store was Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure. Touko’s expression fell into a distasteful one.

‘Of course they are here’ Touko thought to herself, moving closer to Komaru.

“Huh, Touko is everything okay?” Komaru’s attention was now on Touko who was standing close to Komaru.

“Y-Yeah, everything's fine” Touko lied and started to fidget with her hands. 

“Oh okay, well I’m gonna get this anyway” Komaru closed the manga and took hold of Touko’s hand again. “Let’s go to the checkout”

“I t-thought you would’ve wanted to look around s-some more?”

“I only wanted to come here to see if this was they had this volume of Bullet Refute so there’s no need to look around more” Komaru shrugged.

Touko mentally sighed. ‘Well at least we won’t run into those two thank god’

As Komaru paid for her manga, Touko was nearby the entrance waiting, nervously looking around for any sign of Aoi and Hagakure.

“Okay let's go” Komaru skipped over to Touko, lifting up the bag and grinning.

“Finally” Touko sighed and grabbed Komaru’s hand and walked out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where do you want to go now?” Touko asked.

“How about we go and get a cup of tea or something? I noticed a small cafe on the way to the anime and manga store so we can go there” Komaru pointed in the direction of the cafe.

Touko nodded “Okay”

Upon entering the cafe, Touko and Komaru were greeted by the smell of coffee. 

“You go and find a seat and I’ll go and order, this is on me” Komaru said.

“Komaru y-you don’t have to pay for me” Touko stuttered.

“Its fine. Green tea without sugar and milk right?” Komaru asked.

“Yeah”

“Okay” Komaru skipped over to the counter. Touko walked over to the window seat and sat down. Touko sighed, looking around the room and spotted a familiar person. 

Sat across from her at another table was the gambling queen, Celeste Ludenburg, who was shuffling a deck of cards. Opening her eyes, the pale gothic lolita girl stared at Touko, putting her cards down and picked up her tea cup. Celeste’s eyes darted over to Komaru who was still over at the counter and then back to Touko. Touko’s eyes followed suit and gave Celeste a confusing look. Celeste gave Touko a small smile, raising her cup in a kind gesture and took a sip. 

“Here we are” Komaru placed the two cups on the table.

“T-Thank you” Touko said, dragging the cup closer to her before picking it up.

“Are you okay Touko?” Komaru quietly asked.

“Y-Yeah I’m just a bit anxious that's all, you know how I am sometimes”

“Well you know you can tell me anything” Komaru smiled.

“Yeah” Touko picked up her cup up and taking a drink of her tea. Putting her cup down on the saucer, Touko sighed. “Actually there is something I need to say to you…”

“What is it?”

“I… Its nothing… Never mind…”

From behind Komaru, Touko could see Celeste's expression fall into a somewhat sad expression. Touko turned away, looking out of the window.

‘Oh great, I fucked up… I fucked up…’ Touko mentally slapped herself.

“Touko” Touko was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Komaru.

“Y-Yeah?” Touko felt her hand being held and looked down to see her hand in Komaru’s. Touko looked back up at Komaru who was smiling at her.

“Its okay if you don’t want to tell me” Komaru’s thumb brushed over Touko’s hand, calming the girl. Touko smiled and nodded. 

After a few minutes of small talk, Touko and Komaru left the cafe. Touko looked over to where Celeste was sitting to see that she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now evening and the night started to draw in.

“I think we should start getting home” Komaru said looking around at the evening sky.

“Yeah” Touko sighed.

“You’ll be getting the same bus as me right?” Komaru asked.

Touko nodded. “Yeah”

“Sweet” Komaru grinned. Suddenly Komaru stopped walking.

“Touko there's something I need to talk to you about”

“W-What is it?” Touko stuttered. Her mind began to fill with thoughts of one of her only friends telling her that she hated her and never wanted to see her.

“Well you know how we’ve been friends for a few weeks now and I’ve come to realise that I like you” Komaru’s cheeks went pink. “And when I say I like you I mean I like like you as in more than just friends”

“K-Komaru I-”

“I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same, I just really wanted to tell you” Komaru spluttered out, panic slightly rising in her voice. Touko looked at Komaru, her cheeks red and tears in her eyes.

“K-Komaru… I feel the same” Touko smiled. “I actually w-wanted to tell you h-how I felt about you b-but I was too s-scared” Touko began to fidget with her hands and turned away from Komaru, her face completely red. Komaru’s face also turned red and she began to laugh. Touko turned to face Komaru and began to laugh also.

“S-So Komaru, do you wa-” Touko began to speak but was interrupted by Komaru jumping into her arms, laughing.

“I know what you’re gonna say and yes” Komaru laughed, burying her head into the crook of Touko’s neck. Touko wrapped her arms around Komaru, a wide smile appeared on her, letting the tears that welled in eyes fall.

“YES!” Touko and Komaru were startled by someone shouting and began to look around from where the shouting came from.

“T-That sounded a lot like…” 

“Yeah it did… Might just be our imagination” Komaru laughed. “Come on, we should get going before it gets too late” Komaru took Touko’s hand and the two began to walk to the bus stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning and for once Touko was happy. Walking into the classroom, she noticed Kyouko, Aoi, Hagakure, Togami and Celeste around Makoto’s desk. 

“I can’t believe she actually did it” Touko heard Hagakure say.

“I told you she would” Aoi said to him.

Not caring about their conversation, Touko walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling a book from her bag and began to read it.

Suddenly Togami storms over and sits in his desk in front of Touko. 

“I can’t believe this… I can’t believe I lost to the likes of them…” Togami muttered.

Touko looked up from her book she was reading and raised her eyebrow at the sound of Togami’s ramblings. 

“Jeez wonder what's got you riled up…” Touko said out loud, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, realising she said out loud. 

“Some bet I had with Naegi and the others about whether you would ask the younger Naegi out. As you can clearly tell, I lost and because I lost, I have to be nice to everyone in this school” Togami answered. 

“Wait you guys had a bet? Wait how did you guys even know I had a crush on Komaru, only Makoto knew that” Touko looked at Togami confusingly. 

“It was very obvious you liked her and as for the bet.. Well you’d have to talk to Naegi about that. I hope you two are happy together” Togami slightly turned to look at Touko and slightly smiled. Touko was taken back by Togami’s sudden kindness, even if it might’ve been fake.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the bell rang for break, Touko got up from her desk and walked over to Makoto.

“Hey Makoto” Touko greeted him.

“Oh hey Touko what’s up?” Makoto asked.

“Togami told me that you guys had a bet to see whether I would ask Komaru out or not on saturday, is that true?” 

“Yeah we did” Makoto told her truthfully. “It was kinda obvious that you two both had crushes on each other and so we all kinda wanted you two to get together and when you said you komaru were going out that day, Kyouko, Aoi, Togami and Hagakure, Celeste and I made a bet to see whether you’d ask her out or not. Celeste was more of spectator but the rest of us were involved. Makoto scratched the back of his head and looked to the side. “Sorry if it pisses you off”

Touko laughed. “Actually its quite funny really, one thing I do want to know is how you guys knew I asked her out, unless Komaru told you” Touko said.

“Komaru never said anything actually… It kinda went like this…” 

-Flashback-

“Let's go! See ya later big brother” Komaru shouted to Makoto as the two walked out the house.

“Okay see ya”

As soon as the door closed, Makoto’s phone goes off.

Kyouko: Makoto are you ready yet?

Makoto: No, I only just remembered about the bet when Touko arrived. They just left

Kyouko: Okay, I’m on my way to your house now

Togami: I can’t wait to win this

Celeste: I can’t wait to see this unfold

Hagakure: My crystal ball tells me that Togami-chi and I will win this

Aoi: Your predictions aren’t even right most of the time -_-

Hagakure: Well today I will be right

Aoi: Yeah, yeah you tell yourself that…

Makoto laughed and put his phone, getting up to go and get ready. 

‘The door!’ Makoto quickly remembering about the unlocked front door and made sure it was locked.

A few minutes later, Makoto’s front door opened and Kyouko walked through.

“Makoto, I’m here” Kyouko shouted.

Makoto ran downstairs with one shoe on, carrying the other in his hand. “You really need to stop getting spare keys for our houses or stop breaking in”

“This time I didn’t use one of the spare ones I have cut and for your information I didn’t break in, I used the spare one you had hidden under your doormat” Kyouko said, holding the key in her gloved hand. 

“How did you- You know what never mind” Makoto said putting his shoe on. “Okay I’m ready to go” 

Knowing what he was already going to say, Kyouko handed Makoto the key, watching him put it in his pocket.

\------

Managing to find Touko and Komaru, Makoto and Kyouko tailed them to a bookstore.

“It would seem suspicious if we go in there so we will need someone who won’t be suspicious” Kyouko stated.

“And I know who” Makoto said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Makoto: Togami we need you

Togami: What do you need?

Makoto: We need you to go in this bookstore for us. Touko and Komaru went in there but it would seem suspicious if Kyouko and I went in there

Togami: Fine, walking there now.

“We should move somewhere else” Kyouko said.

“Yeah” Makoto nodded.

After a few minutes, Makoto and Kyouko’s phones go off.

Togami: Neither of them admitted their feelings for each other..

Makoto: Damn…

Kyouko: Did either of them say where they are going to next?

Togami: They said they are going to some anime and manga store.

Aoi: Me and Hagakure are nearby so we’ll tail them and and see how it goes ^‿^ 

Makoto: Okay

“And now we play the waiting game” Kyouko sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, Makoto spoke up. “I hope this goes well”

“As do I” Kyouko said. “Its obvious that they both like each other”

As before, Makoto and Kyouko’s phones go off

Aoi: As far as we could tell nothing happened buuut we may have lost them so we have no clue where they are going now ;-;

Celeste: They’re at the cafe.

Togami: How do you know? 

Celeste: They just walked in here now

Makoto: Let us know how it goes 

“We should go and see where Togami, Aoi and Hagakure are” Kyouko said.

\------

Walking around town, Makoto and Kyouko finally found Aoi and Hagakure.

“How did you two lose them?” Kyouko asked quickly.

“Well we got distracted by something and when we turned to check if they were there, they were gone” Hagakure scratched the back of his head.

“Seriously, you are useless sometimes” Another voice piped up. Everyone turned to see Togami walking towards them.

“Sorry Togami-chi”

“Hmph, whatever. Let’s be thankful that Celeste decided to join in this game, she’s clearly more helpful than you” Togami spat. 

As on cue, everyone’s phones go off.

Celeste: Touko almost admitted her feelings but no dice. I left before them because it was getting a bit too boring for me so I have no clue of where they are going to next.

Makoto: Shoot, well thanks anyway Celeste

Celeste: Anytime, I do enjoy a good bet.

“Well it looks like we’ll have to split off. Makoto and I will go that way. Togami, you go that way. Aoi and Hagakure, you two go that way” Kyouko said, pointing in different directions. Togami, Aoi and Hagakure nodded and headed in different directions.

“Let's go” Kyouko grabbed Makoto’s hand, heading out in their chosen direction.

\------

“There they are” Makoto pointed in front of them and there stood Touko and Komaru.

“We should sit back and see how this plays out” Kyouko pulled Makoto to the side and the two crouched behind a bench.

“I wonder what they are saying” Makoto whispered. Suddenly there was laughter.

“Well whatever they are talking about, its clearly good” Kyouko slightly smiled.

“Yeah” Makoto smiled. Makoto’s smile suddenly turned into a grin when they saw Komaru jump into Touko’s arms.

“YES!” Makoto shouted, quickly covering his move and crouching further behind the bench. Kyouko peeked from behind the bench to see Touko and Komaru looking around.

“We should go” Kyouko stated, dragging Makoto up and walking away from the bench. 

Once they were further away, Makoto pulled out his phone.

Makoto: Well Togami, Hagakure it looks like you two lost

Togami: What ?!

Hagakure: BUT I WAS SURE I WAS RIGHT!

Togami: How do we know you aren’t lying?

Kyouko: We just watched Komaru jump into Touko’s arms

Aoi: Well you two know what that means >:3

Hagakure: None of my predictions for a week…

Togami: I actually have to be nice to you people…

Aoi: Yep

Celeste: Wait there was no money involved? What kind of bet was this? How boring… But today was never the less fun and our otp is now together

Makoto: Well Kyouko and I are gonna get going, see you all Monday

Aoi: See ya ^‿^

Celeste: Au revoir

Togami: … 

Hagakure: See you

Makoto put his phone back in his pocket and laughed. “Well today was eventful”

“It was” Kyouko smiled. “Come on let's get going” 

-Present-

“And that's what happened” Makoto laughed.

“Wow, so Komaru and I were basically everyone’s otp?” Touko chuckled. “Who knew”

“Yeah pretty much everyone in this class, even a few others from next door shipped you two as well”

“Does Komaru know about all of this?” Touko asked.

“No but if you want you can tell her about this, she’d get a kick out of it” Makoto laughed.

“Yeah” Touko smiled. 

The bell rang for the end of break, the classroom starting to fill with students.

\------

It was after school now and though a good day, Touko was glad to be out of there. Reaching for her phone in her pocket, Touko pulled out her phone, scrolling through her phone and clicking on her chosen contact.

Touko: I just got out, be at the park in a few minutes

Komaru: I just got out myself so I’m still a bit away >Ѡ>

Touko: Okay

Komaru: ^人^

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Touko began to walk towards the park.

\------

“Touko!” 

Touko turned away and saw Komaru run towards her. 

“Hey komaru” Touko smiled. Komaru jumped at Touko who had her arms opened, bringing the bouncing girl into a hug. “How was your day?” asked Touko.

“It was good, how was your’s?”

“It was good, you won’t believe what happened though” Touko chuckled.

“What happened? Tell me!” 

Touko chuckled. She took Komaru’s hand and two began to walk through the park. “Well basically”


End file.
